How could this have happened
by angel is a hottie
Summary: Sakura's dad dies.......
1. The Letter

****

How could this have happened

****

Chapter 1

The first event

Disclamer: CCS doesn't belong to me. Now get on with the story Thank you bye.

Hi it is me again angel is a hottie. This story is very sad if you don't mind. This takes place when the gang is 17 years old. Keep redaing this story because you will find happiness, exciment, fun, and sadness. Angel is a hottie.

It was in the middle of the day. Sakura was walking in the park. She was so exicited because her father were coming back from his trip to China. _I hope he brings me home something. It would be really cool to have something from China._

"Sakura, Sakura,hello are you there?"

"Yeah, I,m sorry Tomoyo, I was just thinking how cool it wouold be to have something from China."

"That's right your dad is coming back from China today, what time?"

"Lets see 13:30(1:30)."

"Oh are you palnning a surprise welcome home party?"

"No because I don't have every thing I need."

"Im sure Syaoran can help, along with Eriol and me."

"That's o.k. I want to spend time alone with him, no offense or anything."

"That's alright."

"Hey, I have to go, it is 12:30, I have to clean our house."

"O.k. see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Sakura walks home and starts cleaning the house. The next thing she knows it is 13:30.

__

Where are you dad. You were supposed to be here at 13:30. Maybe his flight got delayed or something bad happened. Sakura don't think like that your dad is safe. 

Sakura goes to bed at 21:35(9:35)p.m. and her dad is still not home. Sakura wakes up in the morning and goes in her dads room.

"Dad are you home?"

She got no answer. She hears someone knocking on the door.

"Im coming dad, wait a minute."

She answers the door and to her surprise it was the police.

"Is something wrong officers?"

"Mamam may we come in?"

"Sure."

"You might want to sit down."

Sakura sits down.

"Hoooeeeee, Noooooo, you guys are lying, he didn't die," said a devasted Sakura.

"Mamam I am so sorry."

"Please leave me alone," with tears in her eyes.

"Wait before we leave, your dad left this for you."

"Thanks, bye."

Sakura opens the letter and read whjat it said:

My dearest Sakura,

I love you with all my heart. If any thing happens to me,please take care of the house and yourself. Always remember the good things that we did and remember, you were my most beautiful and only daughter. Please make sure your you tell your brother that I love him.

Love,

Daddy

Sakura bursts out crying while holding the letter. She runs to the telephone and calls someone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N If you liked this chapter you will like the next chapter. Good luck. The time that I put on there is military time. I felt like putting in the story. Thanks for reading. Keep reading for more chapters. Angel is a hottie.

Email me at angelisahottie@hotmail.com 


	2. The Pain and Suffering

**How Could This Have Happened**

Chapter 2

The Sad Day Of Events

I'm back. Please don't cry they always say that whenever there is sadness there will be happiness. Trust me there will be happiness but not in this chapter. You will like the ending but this is not the ending so keep reading. The chapters keep ending(not really) but at the end ther seems to be a cliff hanger. Cool Huh. Angel is a hottie.

"Hello, who is this," said Syaoran.

"It is me Sakura, what did you forget my voice?"

"No, it just sounds like you have been crying"

"Well can you come over?"

"Yeah hey have you been crying?"

"Just hurry over."

Syaoran hurries over to Sakura's house. Sakura answers the door.

"Please sit down so I can talk to you."

"Sakura what is wrong?"

"My dad died in a car accident."

"WHAT, I'm so sorry Sakura!"

"Syaoran I don't know what to do, here read this."

Syaoran reads the letter and grabs a hold of Sakura hugging her and kind of crying.

"I feel so bad."

"I wish I were with him when he died so I could die with him."

"Sakura don't talk like that, every thing will be okay."

"Syaoran how can you say that?"

"Look just lay down and I will turn on some music, maybe you will calm down."

Syaoran turns on the music and as he is doing that he hears Sakura say, "I love daddy."

__

Well I just heard the news today

It seems my life is going to change

I close my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face

"Daddy, Daddy don't die don't die I love you to much for you to die on me right now."

"Sakura wake up you just had a night mare or sort of"

"I don't know what to do to stop thinking about my dad."

"Sakura you can never stop thinking about your dad because he will stay in your memory and your heart forever no matter where you are."

__

With arms wide open

Under the sunlight

Welcome to this place

I'll show you everything

With arms wide open

Sakura gets up and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk.'

"Be careful.'

Sakura walks to the park and sits on the bench. She was thinking about all the good things her and her dad had done had the places they had gone to.

"Sakura, hi"

"Hi, Tomoyo.'

"What's wrong."

"My dad died in today in a car accident."

"How sad, I feel sorry for you.'

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you that there was a writing contest and first place gets a plaque."

"So."

" I wanted to know if you wanted to join the contest."

"Not right now."

"Let me know"

"I have to go."

Sakura walks away. She enters her house.

__

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

Ill take a breath, take her by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life

"Should I join the writing contest.'

"Sakura you know you are good at writing, so you should join.'

"Really."

"Yeah."

"What should I write about?"

"Any thing that comes from the bottom of your heart will make a good writing."

A/N: the words that are in italics is the song called With Arms Wide Open by Creed. If you have any suggestions please e-mail me at angelisahottie@hotmail.com. Thanks. Angel is a hottie.


End file.
